Flowers and Thorns
by xXxUsagi-ChanxXx
Summary: Zen is very dense when it comes to Rei's affections, but what happens when she tries to a different, more physical approach? Will there be romance? Or an embarrassing disaster? Grab some takoyaki and enjoy the show! Contains lemon, both edible and non.


****CONTAINS HINTS ABOUT PLOT CONTENT****

**I am appalled by the lack of Zen and Rei fanfiction. So I present to you "Flowers and Thorns" A fluffy lemon cake full of love...mmm cake**

Rei was in the food court with Zen. The air felt quiet in spite of all the "students" around. She looked up only to see Zen staring at her. It almost seemed like he would never blink. "Wh-what is it, Zen?" Rei's face turned red as she looked away.

"I am watching you", He said in his monotone voice. Rei felt her heart skip a beat in her chest _"H-he's watching me. Oh my Gosh!" _Her face was crimson now as she squirmed in her chair. She shoved another takoyaki ball in her mouth.

"I-is there thumthin on fathe?" She wiped her mouth vigorously. In her mind she imagined what might happen next, _"Rei, you're so beautiful. Rei you are my world if anything happened to you i couldn't live with myself. Please eat these squid fries with me. Oh rei I want to marry you and eat wedding cake till we can't take another bite". _All the delicious fantasies made her melt in her chair. "Mmmm Squid cake" she mumbled.

"I can only protect you when you're in my sight." There was a small silence, only the sound of Rei's fantasies shattering could be heard. The reality hit her like a food truck. An empty food truck. Rei's eyes began to swell with tears. Thats all she was, a promise. A helpless little girl that he felt obligated to protect. _Felt. _It was laughable. Zen couldn't feel anything.

"I-I..." The words felt like dough in her throat. A single tear streamed down her face. Zen stood up attentively.

"Rei, are you hu-"

**"STUPID ZEN!" **Rei ran down the south hallway. Usually she wanted to eat, eat everything she wanted, but now she just wanted to run. Run away from her thoughts, her feelings, and especially Zen. She could hear him calling for her, then finally it stoped. Rei darted into the nearest room she slammed the door (rather she slid it harshly) her knees buckled and she wailed. What was wrong with him!? He really is stupid! Maybe if she was a weapon or an enemy he'd care about her. It wasn't fair! Rei started to regret running into the room. Mainly because she forgot to bring snacks. She wiped her eyes and looked up only to be met by a golden-eyed stare. The awkwardness was suffocating. Rei looked around and it became very apparent...this was the nurses office.

"...Are you in need of my services?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her. Rei sat and stared at her question gase. She quickly jumped up in a panic

"N-no! I just! Wrong room!"

"Sit." Elizabeth voice was calm yet commanding. Rei plopped back on the floor with a blank expression. Elizabeth once again stared at her, "I meant on the examining table."

"Oh! Right!" Rei jumped back up and sat down on the paper covered bed.

"Describe you're mood." Elizabeth rolled her chair over to her, paper and clipboard in hand.

"W-well...um sad, b-but angry,...and a little hungry..." Elizabeth scribbled something on her sheet.

"Tell me Rei-Chan, when was you're last menstrual cycle?" She asked calmly.

**"Wh-WHAT?!" **

"No need for embarrasment-"

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Elizabeth wrote down some more notes.

"And when did this start happening?" She leaned in curiously.

"Well...at second lunch. Zen and I were eating and...**STUPID ZEN!**" Elizabeth jotted down one more note before ripping out the sheet.

"I see. I seems you are suffering from the effects of sexual frustration. I'm Prescribing s-"

"**ELIZABETH!**" Theo ran in and poorly covered Rei's ears. "YOU CAN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" He ripped up elizabeth prescription and turned to rei. "Rei the only thing you need to do is," Theo put one hand on his heart as he propped his leg up on a stool, "Confess your love!" He stood in his majestic pose for quite some time until his sister broke the silence.

"Theo...you're an idiot." It was as if all the hearts and cupids had been shot down in cold blood. Theo slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Rei-Chan, clearly Zen has issues perceiving you're feelings. You need to do more research on what guys like and go from there. Once you find the right angle, try again." ELizabeth stood up and rushed Rei out the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to open my dear brothers brain cavity to see why he is such an worthless nothing."

"**WHAT?!**"

"See you soon!" Rei was thrust out and thrown into a firm metal body.

"Ow!" She rubbed her forehead which had hit Aigis' hard chest.

"Oh. Rei-Chan, have you sustained injury? Shall I perform a CAT scan?"

"N-no thank you," Rei was about to walk away when she remembered Elizabeth's advice, "Actually Ai-Chan...can you tell me what...boys like?" Aigis stood still for a moment.

"My data base shows boys like the following: Boxing, movies, cute things, video games, the buttocks. Shall I keep going?" Rei felt a little stupid for not specifying her search.

"No Aigis I mean, how do I get someone to like me."

"My database shows a wide variety of articles: "10 moves to keep him begging" "How to get a body he'll love" "How to please your man" "Dirty Spring cleaning: Housewives tell all." A teardrop beaded down Rei's head as she realized where this was going.

"Um lets try that third one..." Aigis began reading aloud,

"The secret to every man's heart is through his body. Show you're man how much you love him by getting physical. Nothing says I appreciate you like a surprise bl-" Rei was struck with inspiration. Her excitement filled her once again.

"Ai-Chan! Tell me more about pleasing Zen on his body!" Luckily neither Aigis nor Rei had the experience to realize how wrong that was. Aigis looked down at Rei who clung to her suite eagerly.

"I am detecting materials that are not suitable for people of your age." Rei frowned.

"I'm old enough to date! What do you do for your leader then?" Aigis turned a light shade of pink as she looked down the hall.

"I am not able to disclose that information. Perhaps the computer lab will be more of service to you?" Aigis grabbed Rei's hand an headed towards the computer lab.

The lab was dark except for a lone computer illuminating the room.

"Look there's one still on!" Rei sat down with Aigis and stared a the screen. A search page was open. _"_Sexy petites? MILF takes it from behind? Lolicons gettin' it on?" Rei could help but cock her head at the strange results. _Whats a milf? Is is a desert? Oh! It sounds yummy!_

"My records show that Yosuke was the last one to use this facility-"

"OOO! CREAMPIE!" Rei could hardly contain herself as she clicked on the link.

"I am detecting mature content in the-"

...

**"HUWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

Rei clutched her head as she let out a sniffle. "That was not food. No wonder Yosuke-Kun left." Aigis methodically patted Rei's back.

"It would seem that this website has many demonstrations on the "Physical pleasure" you're looking for." Rei's expression turned to one of dread. She fully knew what went on down there. She wasn't completly naive, but she'd never seen one before. Or the act for that matter. To Rei a honeymoon meant leftover cake, not consummation.

"You mean I have to look at that again?!" Even Aigis looked embarrassed. She looked towards the floor.

"If it would help, I too wish to watch these demonstrations. I would like to take notes on these rituals." Rei felt dirty. This was not something she should be watching...at least not by herself. She sat back ing her chair and let out a sigh.

"O-ok. If it's for Zen...I'll do it!" Rei held her breath as she cliked the play button.

It had been about five minutes and the sounds of skin slapping and moans filled the room. Rei had her face tucked into her sweater to hide her shame, but Aigis was wide eyed with intrigue and fascination. "I only make those noises when I eat really yummy food..." Suddenly the woman in the video pulled out her partners member and placed it in her mouth. "**THATS NOT FOOD!**" Rei panicked in embarrassment. "**YOU SHOULDN'T PUT PEOPLE IN YOUR MOUTH!**"

"It would appear that the male is enjoying this." Aigis pointed to the man's face. His eyes were closed and groans emitted from his mouth. Rei looked up again and watched as she bobbed her head and licked his shaft. The next scene left Rei speechless. The woman pulled out the ugly appendage and place it in front of her face. The white liquid shot into her mouth just before the credits rolled.

"Th-that was..." Rei couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like. _Does it taste like caramel? Or maybe like frosting? What does Zen's taste li- _Rei quickly shook the thought from her head. Aigis moved the mouse around and searched the page.

"I believe this video will be more suitable for you?" Aigis pressed play and sat back and watched. This video was different. There were 2 clothed people kissing. Rei couldn't help but imagine the feeling of kissing Zen. Rei watched intently as the boy put his hand on her breast and rubbed her back. She imagined Zen kissing her neck and holding her body close. The feeling of his bare chest. Rei hadn't thought of these situations before, but they gave her feelings she had felt before. There was a dull sinking feeling in her lower abdomen and then there was a throbbing between her legs. She got these feelings sometimes when she was standing close to Zen or when he held her hand. She drifted off into the thought of Zen gently touching her like in the video. After what seemed like forever, the video ended. The slightly ashamed Rei got up and headed towards the door.

"I-I've seen enough. I-I'm going now." Aigis gave a small wave and then clicked on the next video. Rei tried not to look into why she kept going. She walked back towards the nurse's office. Rei slid the door open only to be met by a frantic Zen.

"Rei! Are you hurt! Tell me what's wrong!" Before she could reply her eyes caught glimpse of something red. In fact the whole room was red. There were satin sheets draped everywhere and hearts hung from the ceiling. Rose petals decorated the floor and only candles lit the room. Elizabeth sat on the redecorated bed with a satisfied look on her face. Rei spoke as she walked to the door.

"Elizabeth, what happened to your room?" Elizabeth stepped outside and turned to Rei and Zen.

"Frusssssstrationsssss" She said, slowly waving her hands from her face. She slid the door closed and a locking sound could be heard. Then if hit Rei. _I'm all alone with Zen...I'M ALONE WITH ZEN! _Rei jumped back, she had been alone with Zen tons of times, but now this was different. It was as if watching the videos had ruined the facade of their relationship. _Relationship. _Rei felt a heavy weight in her chest as she looked at him.

"W-WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Zen kept his face expressionless.

"You ran off after I angered you. Yukari said you ran in here. When I came to find you Elizabeth said you put in a request." Rei tilted her head to the side.

"A r-request?"

"Yes. You had requested someone to take care of your needs and make you happy. Since I am the one to protect you it is my duty to make sure you are happy and taken care of." Rei turned bright red. _How could Elizabeth write that! _Rei looked at the floor and sighed.

"...Stupid Zen..." Rei slowly grabbed Zen's hand. " I...I just... You never listen." Zen stared blankly at Rei.

"But I always do as you ask, Rei." Rei shook her head.

"No no! You hear my word but you don't _listen _to them. I just want you to listen to me. I...I," Rei paused for what felt like hours. She slowly lifted her bashful blue eyes and met Zen's Green orbs. She spoke softly, almost at a whisper. "I want to be with you, Zen." Rei gathered all her courage as she stepped closer, closing the space between them.

"Rei-"

"I need to show you...how I feel." Rei closed her eye and stood on her tippy toes. It was dark but thenshe found Zen's lips. They were soft and warm. She wasn't sure how to do this. The video people made it look so easy. The only way she could think of was to gather all her feelings, every moment, every smile, every felling she ever felt for Zen, she put into the kiss. However something wasn't right. Zen hadn't moved a muscle. REi stepped back and looked at Zen. There It was again. That awful silence, it wrapped around her neck like a noose. She started to panic. The heavy feeling was back again. She felt like she was about to cry.

"Rei" Hearing her name made her come back to reality. Zen was dangerously close, his tall figure looming over her. He leaned forward, still staring at her before softly saying, "I'm sorry" In a rush of movement Zen leaned down and captured Rei's lips. It was soft at first, gently brushing her lips with his own, but aparrently this pace was not suitable for Zen. Her cupped her face and pulled her deeper into the kiss, wanting more, needing more of the raw emotions she gave off. Rei let out small moans of enjoyment to her own embarrassment. Something took over Zen. It was a need beyond his control. He had to have Rei. She had to be his. Rei felt Zens tongue press against her lower lip. She was curious. She had never tasted Zen before. She obliged to his request and opened. There tongues dances together, Rei couldn't quite make out the flavor, but she indulged in it. Zen moved one hand down to the small of her waist and pulled her closer, wanting more. Zen bit down softly on her lip, earning another muffled moan from Rei. She was floating on the edge between this world and heaven. In a curious attempt Rei mimicked Zen and bit his lip. Zen squeezed her waist and let out a low groan, only for a small second. It was the sweetest sound Rei had heard, but before she could do it again Zen broke the kiss. His head drifted lower to her neck. Rei shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her neck. He grazed his lips against her skin before biting down. A shot of electricity went through her body as she screamed.

"Ah! Z-Zen!" Rei's legs gave out from underneath her. Zen caught her, still teasing her neck., and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Z-ah-Zen! She tried to cover her mouth in embarrassment but he grabbed her arm and held it down. He wanted to hear her sweet cries. He sucked on the sweet flesh and she couldn't help but mewl with pleasure. Zen stopped the neck torture and gave Rei one last gentle kiss before setting her down the recovery bed. Zen kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Thank you, Rei. That was really wonderful. We should-"

"Wait no! I uh...I'm not done yet!" Rei shot up and forced Zen to sit on the bed. "I uh...I learned a lot today, and I have to show you how I feel!" Rei seemed determined now. She got down on her knees and started at Zen, her face bright red. For a moment even he seemed to have a blush.

"Rei, I-" Rei held her hand up cutting him off. She stared down at her current enemy: The Zipper. Her tiny slender fingers reached for the zipper and pulled it down. She tried to undo the buttons but it seemed futile. She growled as she fumbled with it. "Are you... trying to undress me?" Zen looked at the struggling Rei. She didn't reply but in one quick swoop Zen Undid the button with ease. Rei pouted for a moment before continuing her task. She had one goal in mind and no amount of shame nor embarrassment would stop her! Except for boxers. Boxers stopped her. Rei stared. There was a long slender shape bulging against the fabric. That was it, there it was. Rei looked down and quietly said,

"Zen, will you please take these off?"

"Rei, wh-"

"Off Zen." After a small moment of silence Rei heard the sound of clothes rustling and saw Zen take off he socks and shoes. Finally the rustling stopped and Rei slowly looked up. Her eyes met with a slightly embarrassed Zen who was completely naked. Except for the red blanket he used to cover himself. Rei Swallowed hard as she reached for his member. She gently pulled away the blanket and out it popped. Almost seeming eager to meet her. It wasn't very pretty, but she couldn't look away. _This is a delicious, long, takoyaki._ She chanted in her head, she took one more look up at the wide eyed Zen who stared at her in awe. She faintly smiled before taking the tip into her mouth.

"Ah! Rei!" Zen threw his head back. There were those sweet sounds she loved. She was determined to hear more. She gently sucked the tip as she swirled her tongue around it in small circles. She tried to recall how the women in the videos did it, slowly taking more of him into her mouth. Zen let out a slow sigh. This irritated Rei as it was much too quiet. She quickly sucked on his head again, savoring the taste of his skin. "Gah!" Zen tangled his hand in her hair and pushed her further down. Rei bobbed her head up and down dwelling in every sound and twitch his body made to her touch. Zen tightened his grip and forced Rei to go faster, white waves of pleasure shooting into his body. Rei's eyes started to tear up as she gaged a bit on his length. Faster and faster and deeper and deeper. Then without warning Zen threw back his head and went quiet. A warm goopy liquid filled Rei's mouth. Salty, but bitter. Rei swallowed the odd fluid before removing her mouth from Zen's body. He was breathing harder than usual yet still seemed clam. His hand still tangled in her hair. Zen was in complete awe. Such a tiny and cute being made him feel weak and crazed. Rei stood up and asked her last request.

"Zen, will you...will you play with me?" She twiddled with the bottom of her sweater, she wasn't ready to look him in the eye yet. Zen's low voice boomed throughout the room.

"I...I have heard of such rituals done amongst couple. I too am curious about them." Rei was starting to get irritated. _Why does he have to put logic to every single thing!_ "But I want to try it with you." Rei's heart stopped, was this really Zen? Her Zen? "Junpei-San spoke of these rituals, he said they are done between those who have great feelings for each other, but also those who have no feelings for each other." Rei couldn't help but hope she was in the former of the situation. Zen stood up and took Rei in his arms. "These feeling...I am certain I have them for you. I want to make you happy. I am not that great with words, so if this is how I must show you my feeling," Zen held her face in his hand before leaning in, "I will satisfy you." Zen gave her another passionate kiss, pushing deeper into it. The intensity of his movements increased. He turned them around and gently laid Rei back on the bed. Rei caught glimpse of Zen's naked mid-region once more.

"Aww, it fell down!" Zen couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she sounded. He gently kissed down her jawbone toward her ear.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling it will come back soon." Zen bit down and sucked on the tender flesh of her neck, earning several moans of approval from her lips. Zen couldn't help but trace the outline of her body with his hands. His hands slide up her side underneath the fabric of her uniform. Rei could faintly remember that Zen had helped her put on clothes before, but now he would take them off. She squirmed at the thought of him looking at her naked body. Perhaps her confidence had gotten the best of her. Zen skillfully pulled off her shirt in one swift movement. She hadn't even noticed that her cardigan was already on the floor. Zen was dense, very dense, but he definitely knew what he was doing. He also knew what was hiding under the soft white bra blocking his path. Rei watched in awe as Zen undid the clasp. _Has he done this before? _Her face grew red again as he removed her bra and threw it carelessly. Her body burned under his gaze. She felt so exposed, it was almost unbearable. Zen reached up to her small mound of flesh and caressed it, causing Rei to shudder. "You're beautiful, Rei." He twirled her nipple between his fingers and took the other in his mouth. Rei let out a gasp.

"Ah! Zen, p-please!" Rei thrusted her hips uncontrollably. She wanted more of his touches, she wanted him. Zen methodically licked and sucked on the small bud. Rei scratched at his back, losing herself to this newfound pleasure. Zen pulled away from her body. He slide down her skirt and looked at her nearly naked figure. Rei tried to cover herself but Zen insisted that she not. He etched the image of her naked form into his mind, her pink flesh, her ivory skin, and the small pudge she had from eating so much. She was perfect. Zen turned over to a to the table and grabbed a small package.

"I was told to use this for your protection," Rei giggle as she snacthed the small package from his hand, it was hard to tell if he was joking or just didn't realize that it was a condom.

"Stupid Zen." She smiled as she rolled the latex onto her newfound treat. Zen watched her with fascination as she layed back down. He stared at the cloth covering Rei's aching area. Zen wrapped his fingers firmly around the waistband before stopping. His gaze met with her's as time stopped in the room.

"Rei...Is this really what you want?" It seemed like a stupid question to her, but it was true that she didn't really want him to see her...down there. She slowly nodded, this was more than she could ever want. Just her, Zen and the bond they shared. Zen leaned down and kissed her forehead as he slid the fabric down her legs. Rei shivered as the cold air lapped at her opening, this was a new kind of exposure. Suddenly she noticed Zen kissing down her stomach toward her most private of places.

"Z-Zen! Stop! Thats a total no-no!" She clamped her thighs together and shot up.

"But I was just returning my gratitu-" Rei violently shook her head

"No no no! I ju- I don't...that's...No!" Her skin was bathed in crimson as she fumbled with her words. She threw herself back and huffed out an exasperated breath. Zen found it would be in his best interest to keep his head above her bellybutton. He kissed her small soft lips one more time as he lined himself up with her opening. Nothing phased Zen, except for Rei. If this was really what she wanted then Zen would honor her requests to the fullest length, Rei was his world. She couldn't keep her eyes away from his. _It's really happening, we're really doing this. _Her heart was racing, her legs trembled, and her breathing stopped. And then it happened. She felt Zen entered inside, every inch pushing into this once foreign cavity. It was as if her body was being filled to the brim. Her nerves couldn't make heads or tails of it, but one thing was for sure. It hurt.

"GYAAAAAH!" She couldn't help but jolt at the feeling. It was if someone was stretching her skin, it was an angry dull pain that drawled out as it shot into her body. She felt Zen go still as the tears formed in her eyes.

"Rei! I'm hurting you!" His voice seemed frantic, even for him, He tried to pull out but Rei wouldn't have it. The video women seemed to enjoy it, but right now it felt very uncomfortable. She looked back up at Zen, her eyes pleading, "I have to stop! I'm hurting you!" Rei panicked _No no no!_ She reached for his head and did the only thing that she could think of. She pulled him in for another kiss, pulling him in deeper as she put more of her feeling to his lips. She couldn't let him stop, she didn't want him to stop. She pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"Zen I love you." His eyes widened. It was as if something had opened up inside of him. "I want this, I want you. It's not you're fault that it hurts and I know that you'd never hurt me. So I'm begging you, please keep going."

Zen stood in her embrace in silence. He lowered his head into her neck and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Without any word or warning, he quickly thrusted himself into her small body.

"AHH!" She gritted her teeth, it burned. Her stomach felt full as an alien pressure forced itself inside. Zen's body tensed up and his grip around Rei tightened. It was as if she was his last grip on sanity.

"R-Rei-" Her tight walls gripped his member, if not for the rubber barrier he surely would have lost his self control. He slowly pulled out and thrusted back into her wetness, trying his best not to lose control to his instincts. Something had awakened inside and it was desperately clinging to Rei, wanting her, _needing_ her. It was like he was watching himself become a different person. Or rather _he_ was taking over the different person.

Rei felt Zen's every movement insider her core, pushing on her center and then drawing back out. There was still a discomfort but it was slowly being drowned out by the intense pressure of his length inside. There wasn't an intense pleasure, only the strange pressure, but Rei loved it. Each time Zen entered back in she gasped and moaned out, finally it wasn't enough for her. "Ze-ah-Zen. F-Faster." Zen's eyes burned into her's as his body rocked faster into hers. Rei couldn't control her noises anymore. She clasped her hand over her mouth to hush her cries of pleasure.

"No!" Zen grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head. "I won't let you take away your voice." He clenched his jaw as his breath grew shaky and hard. "I...I won't let you take it away again." He gave a deep thrust causing Rei to scream. Her toes curled as he plunged into her, the pressure felt amazing and all she could think about was him. He pulled her closer as he went deep inside of his newfound lover. Cling to her for dear life. She felt a strange feeling rise from inside her building up with such intensity.

"Z-Zen! Zen! Zen!" All she could think of was him. She was finally his. Zen leaned towards her ear and spoke with low, strained words.

"Don't let go...Stay with me Rei." Unfortunately Rei felt a little guilt as she was already too far gone on the edge of euphoria. She tried to gain control of her body like he had asked but it was no use. White electricity shot into her groin and she threw her head back crying out his name. 'Her walls contracted and squeezed against his hard erection causing Zen to fall over the edge with her. He let out a hard low, gasp as he stopped mid-thrust. Rei trembled underneath him, still riding the waves of pleasure. She watched as he caressed her soft cheek and removed himself from her. He pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash. Rei tried to sit up but her body was sore and tired. She laid there as Zen put her panties back on her and covered her with his black button up shirt he wore under his uniform. He slid his boxers back on and pulled her onto he chest. She laid there in bliss, listening to his heartbeat. _Funny, it almost sounds...like...tick tock tick tock. _The rhythm slowly fainted as she slipped into slumber. She could feel Zen kiss her head. Just before she finally fell asleep, She heard him esay what sounded like, "I have always loved you,"

Rei was finally asleep and Zen could feel himself fade away. Not just from exhaustion, but from something else. He felt like he was Zen again, but he couldn't help but hold his world and smile, "Niko."


End file.
